


moving up and so alive

by rolloinky



Series: your kiss was oxygen (I leaned over to take it in) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sparring, Strip Tease, Wall Sex, cis-swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloinky/pseuds/rolloinky
Summary: She wouldn’t trade what they have for anything in the world, she just wishes Sora wasn’t so intent on being the biggest tease in the history of the universe in places where she can’t rectify that.





	moving up and so alive

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow lesbian soriku lovers on twitter. You all have excellent taste and I love screaming about these girls with you <333
> 
> Title from "Just Like Honey" by Jesus & the Mary Chain

The group as a whole trains together at least once every week, pairs splitting off on other days to get extra time in. No matter the number of people, Riku almost always gets paired with Sora. The entire experience is a grueling test of how much pressure her restraint can handle around her giant tease of a girlfriend before she buckled completely. How much of Sora’s punched out grunts she can take when Riku throws her into a pin, voice shaking into a whine right next to Riku’s ear _every fucking time_. Hands drifting during grappling sessions, Sora tugging Riku’s hair just enough at the base of her skull to get her eyes flashing pink. Riku watching Sora’s pupils rapidly swallow blue when she has her in a chokehold, shivering all over when she feels Sora press harder into the hold, breath shuddering out. 

There are days where Riku challenges Aqua to a spar just so she can get her ass kicked, attention focused on parrying and slashing instead of the insistent throbbing between her legs. 

_Fucking hell_, Riku thinks, taking a long drink of water as a distraction from the sight Sora makes as she sparrs with Terra. She swallows too much water, pain lancing down her throat when Sora jumps on Terra’s back and locks him in a chokehold. He staggers, trying to claw her off but his bulky shoulders and Sora’s steady hold limit his mobility. Terra falls to his knees, Sora catching Riku’s eyes from across the training hall. She runs her gaze up the length of Riku’s body, eye-fucking her while she’s got a man three times her size gasping for breath in her arms. Terra taps out, Sora sliding from his back and crowing with a triumphant grin.

Riku can feel her underwear cling to her, soaked through with how fucking wet Sora always makes her. How Sora’s size always makes her heart beat faster, how they both like it so _damn much_. 

Sora’s always been small and always will be. Growing up, together then apart, Riku always got a sharp thrill every time they were next to each other. Prior to the keyblade nonsense, she took on a job with a fishing trawler as a way to pass the time (and to earn money to buy Sora those mango popsicles she adored). Long days of throwing and hoisting nets quickly smoothed out her baby face and built up the muscles in her arms, her legs. Her heart pounded every time Sora pointed out how big she was getting, wanted to say she was doing it so she could protect what matters. Protect what’s _hers_. But her jealousy and isolation dashed any hope of that wish being fulfilled, the islands falling soon after.

Then the year of loneliness where she would watch Sora in between all the fighting and hiding and secrets, catalogued all the changes she hadn’t had the privilege to witness in real time. 

Sora’s legs had gotten longer, muscles toned _all over_, and her freckles had seemingly multiplied while sleeping. But she was... _tiny_ still. A small little slip of a thing. And Riku absolutely _loved_ it. 

She would lay in her room at the mansion, eyes clenched shut and fingers moving furiously across her clit. She thought about how Sora had outgrown that stupid red romper she had been so fond of, wondered if she still had it somewhere. Thought about pulling that zipper all the way down to her navel, pushing it off her shoulders and cupping her small breasts. Thought about how the hem had gotten shorter during her growth spurt, imagined snaking her fingers up and _inside_. Thought about pressing her chest to back, towering over her, fingers shoved in her mouth and working inside her cunt at the same time. 

During that year she mastered coming quietly. 

And then they were reunited. Which was good. She was overjoyed that her friends were safe, that the fight was seemingly settled, her body once again hers and hers alone. But it wasn’t enough. Riku felt the love for her best friend like a weight around her neck, heavier than ever before. All because _now_ Sora was close enough to see, to touch, to _taste_ but she wasn’t able to fulfill her heart’s greatest wish. 

At least that’s what she had thought for years and years until Sora fell into sleep again, Riku saved the day, and they had a little _talk_. A talk which devolved into declarations of adoration and desperate grinding and kissing in the stairwell outside Yen Sid’s office. Riku’s had never been happier to be so utterly _wrong_ in her life. 

She wouldn’t trade what they have for anything in the world, she just wishes Sora wasn’t so intent on being the biggest tease in the history of the universe in places where she can’t rectify that. 

She snaps back to attention as Terra waves his goodbyes to them both, voice hoarse and hand rubbing over the length of his neck. The door clicks shut with his departure and Riku feels a sharp stab of arousal as she notices Sora’s eyes steadily trained on her. 

Sora’s wearing loose joggers, a tank top two sizes too big, and her gigantic sneakers. Riku’s heart floods with warmth at the knowledge that this is all for her. She gets to wake up and go to sleep to this beautiful, tiny, powerhouse of a girl for the rest of her _life_. 

All notions of eternal romance dissipate at the sight of Sora’s sweaty face, bangs clinging to her forehead, eyes bright and lips pulled into a self satisfied smirk as she makes her way over. 

_Well, shit,_ Riku thinks, watches Sora pull the tank over her head and toss it towards the wall. Sora isn’t wearing a sports bra, doesn’t tend to wear bras _ever_ much to Riku’s constant frustration and delight, so Riku’s left gaping at the sudden sight of her girlfriend’s breasts in the _very public_ training room.

“Rematch?” Sora calls over while toeing off her sneakers and kicking them to the side, hands dancing along her waistband. Riku drops her water bottle to the side, not caring about the mess it’s undoubtedly making. Sora’s sliding her pants and underwear down her legs in a slow drag, bent at the waist and peeking up through her lashes, “Or are you too tired for round two, _Master Riku_?”

Riku traces the line of her spine to her flared hips, the curve of her ass. It’s truly the only part of Sora’s body that _isn’t_ small. She steps forward, watches the smirk on Sora’s face deepen, the dimple in her right cheek becoming more prominent. Sora slowly straightens back up, spine a ripple of smooth motion, before she steps backwards out of the confines of her joggers. She continues matching Riku’s advance step for step until her back hits a wall. Riku feels like she can’t catch her breath. 

Sora’s back is pressed tightly to the surface behind her, hips canted out in invitation for a strong grip or the hot press of a mouth.

Riku leaves an arms length of space between them, slowly dragging her eyes up the length of Sora’s body and watches with intense satisfaction as Sora’s flush rises to meet it. Two can play this game. Riku’s had years of experience setting aside her own arousal for the sake of Sora’s wellbeing. This will be _easy_.

Riku moves closer, brings her arms up to box Sora in completely. A steady pulse of want works its way through her at how vulnerable Sora looks, exposed and expectant in a room that was full of their friends and mentors only moments ago while Riku’s fully dressed. Sora’s eyes are so dark now, hands twisting themselves into knots by her side, unwilling to reach out first. 

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you sweetheart?” Sora’s eyes flutter at the endearment, a small whine stuttering out, thighs rubbing slickly together. The bite of nails into her palms is the only thing holding Riku back, but she knows if she holds out just a little longer it’s going to be worth every second. “Teasing me, testing me _all fucking day…”_

Sora’s entire body is _squirming_ against the wall, panting breaths ending in a soft keen. Her little chest is rising and falling so fast, toes curling into the mats and Riku feels like she’s going to die if she doesn’t touch her soon. She starts closing in on Sora even more, hands sliding steadily down the wall, feet inching closer, hoping that Sora will give in and save the both of them. 

_“You just want it so fucking badly, don’t you?”_

Sora’s sobbing gasps shatter the stalemate, her body vibrating off the wall, hands reaching up to tangle in Riku’s hair. She tugs and _tugs_, little fissures of pleasure sprouting from the pain in Riku’s scalp until she acquiesces and finally meets Sora’s mouth with hers. 

It’s a hot press of lips and tongue, Sora whimpering out with every exhalation, so pent up after waiting so long. Their chins are damp, mouths meeting before the other’s managed to catch their breath, and Riku can feel the flutter of Sora’s eyelashes against her cheek. It’s messy and _perfect_, some deep seated part of Riku always satisfied when she gets her mouth on any piece of Sora. Her hands pressed tightly into the warm skin of Sora’s back, she can feel Sora’s breasts through her own shirt and bra, feels how damp with sweat Sora still is and wants to lick every bead of it off of her.

Riku peels her eyes open, pulling back and feeling pride and arousal burn through her at the sight of her gently swaying girlfriend. Riku is always so incredibly proud of her, but in these moments she’s in awe of just how _good_ Sora is when they’re like this. How she holds out, tries so hard for Riku even when all she wants to do is let go. Sora deserves every good thing in the world and Riku is determined to spend the rest of her life making sure that happens. 

She sets to work doing just that. 

Riku smoothes her hands to Sora’s front, palming her breasts, sweeping her thumbs across her nipples, Sora’s heartbeat pounding through her fingertips. They trail down her ribs to settle on her hips and _squeeze_. She nudges Sora’s head up with her nose until they’re eye to eye, shaky breaths collecting in the air between them. 

“I want to lift you, and hold you, right up here,” Riku begrudgingly removes a hand from Sora’s hip to point at her shoulders. Sora’s hazy eyes track the movement, head bobbing sharply, watching as Riku takes a knee in front of her. Riku’s only slightly shorter than Sora while kneeling so she presses a kiss to Sora’s sternum while she’s there before grabbing Sora’s hips again and _lifting_.

Riku drapes Sora’s legs over her shoulders, breath catching at the complete trust she always receives, before standing up to her full height. Her hands fan across the small of Sora’s back, fingertips nearly brushing over her spine. She readjusts her grip to Sora’s ass, squeezing briefly because she just can’t help herself, and ensures Sora’s back is comfortably pressed against the wall once more. 

She looks up to find her already staring back. Meets teary blue eyes so full of _wonder_, lantern light creating a halo above her head. Her cheeks are flushed so deeply Riku can hardly see the freckles dusting her face, her shoulders, her chest. She’s panting, mouth hanging open and Riku can see the saliva pooling there, the shine on her lips. She’d gladly worship at this altar for the rest of her days if it meant being looked at like _that_. 

“I’m gonna lick you open but I need you to listen, okay?” Sora’s biting her lip again, trying to muffle the heaving sobs that are trying to shake themselves loose from her quaking rib cage. Riku presses a kiss right above Sora’s pubic hair, feeling the muscles quiver before settling. “You can grab my hair and you can touch the wall. That’s it.”

Sora slowly exhales a shaking breath, the stray hairs on Riku’s head fluttering with the force of it. She squeezes her thighs lightly around Riku’s neck before relaxing completely into the hands on her ass, head bobbing. 

“_Please,_” she breathes it more than anything, tucking a strand of hair behind Riku’s ear. Riku can feel the seat of her leggings sticking to her skin, her arousal soaking through her underwear. She takes a moment to collect herself, feeling wrecked already, before getting to work. 

She doesn’t go to her cunt immediately, Sora _had_ been teasing her all day, instead marking the length of thigh bracketing her with sharp, stinging nips. Vibrant red patches bloom on Sora’s dark skin, thighs quivering against Riku’s head, rubbing against the buzzed sections and sending warm shivers cascading down Riku’s neck. She reaches Sora’s hip, nipping a line along the curve there before pausing near Sora’s soaked cunt. Sora’s whining, hands pressed hard into the wall behind her, trying to thrust her hips closer to Riku’s face. Riku shoves her hips back to the wall, pinning them there with an iron grip. Sora squirms against her hands, grunting in frustration, heels thumping against Riku’s shoulders. Riku bites down hard on Sora’s hip bone, her yelp echoing in the chamber as she _finally_ settles. 

“_Hey,”_ Riku’s voice is deep, the reprimand clear, and Sora whines pitifully above her, “I’ll taste you when _I_ want to.”

Sora’s throwing a tantrum, but Riku _knows_ Sora better than she knows herself. Knows she’ll catch Sora in the following days pressing her small fingers into the marks running up her thighs, biting her lip to suppress a pleased grin. Sora loves being marked, loves every little claim Riku presses into her skin. She’ll thank Riku later.

Sora’s head is shaking back and forth against the wall, hiccuping breaths ringing in Riku’s ears. But she relents, hips falling lax against Riku’s palms. Appeased, Riku lowers her head and starts sucking bruises up the other thigh, fully intending to see this through. The skin in her mouth grows heated under the attention, a trail of lip and teeth shaped imprints marking her path. 

Riku finally puts an end to the teasing, rubbing her thumbs on the sides of Sora’s ass. She lifts her head, drinking in the culmination of her hard work.

Sora’s head is tilted back, light illuminating the tears beaded in her lashes, glistening on her cheeks, trailing down her neck, and gathering with the sweat along her clavicle. Her hands are pressed palm down against the wall, fingers trembling. Her feet are locked tightly at the ankle between Riku’s shoulder blades, thighs tensing and relaxing alongside her head. She hasn’t moved an inch since Riku raised her voice, obediently shivering between the wall and the press of Riku’s teeth. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. You did so good, waited so patiently,” Riku cooes up at the girl who makes everything worth doing, every sacrifice worth making, “you’re so, _so good_ sweetheart. I’m gonna give you everything you want.”

And she finally buries her face inside that wet heat, sucking Sora’s clit, lashes fluttering at the _taste_. She moans, knowing this has been a denial of Sora as much as herself.

Sora’s whining on every exhale, hands tangling in Riku’s hair and _holding_, scrambling for purchase to avoid becoming completely lost. Her thighs are rubbing against the sides of Riku’s undercut again. Riku wonders what it must feel like along her bruised and bitten thighs, wants to feel it again later with Sora riding her face. The thought launches her hips forward, desperately seeking friction but finding nothing. 

She knows, without a doubt, that she’ll come just from this. Sealing her mouth over her swollen clit and sucking, Sora praising her name in every other breath, Riku’s thumbs rubbing circles into the damp skin cradled in her palms. _Yeah,_ she thinks, _it won’t be long now._

Riku soon realizes Sora’s chanting something under her breath, but has to stop her noisy sucking to hear it. 

_“Inside, inside, please, I need- please…”_

“_Fuck,_ Sora. _Yes,”_ she hisses before nosing her way back down, swiping the flat of her tongue from Sora’s cunt to her clit before spearing her tongue inside. Her head feels like it’s in a vice with how hard Sora’s clamping down. Riku’s ears are covered by her thighs and it makes Sora’s scream sound like it’s coming from underwater. Two small hands are wrapped in her hair, unconsciously pulling her head closer and closer. 

Sora’s positively _dripping_ she’s so wet, Riku’s mouth and cheeks completely slick. Her lips feel swollen, tongue burning from how _fucking hot_ Sora is inside, Sora spasming and clenching down around her with every flick. 

Riku wishes she could devote herself to this and this alone for all eternity. 

“S’good,” she says, drunk off being wrapped up in the love of her life, feeling her shake apart on her lips, her tongue, “you always feel, always taste _so good._” 

Sora’s _gone_. A huge shiver rolls down her spine like a landslide, back arching and pushing her ass into Riku’s grip even more, cunt pulsing around her tongue. Riku can just barely hear Sora’s trembling cry over the blood rushing in her ears. Riku pulls her tongue out in a slow drag, moves to suck Sora’s clit hard through the last waves of her orgasm. She keeps sucking, licking, trying to lap up as much of that taste from Sora’s cunt as she can before there’s a light drumming against her back from Sora’s feet. Riku presses one last kiss to Sora’s cunt, her clit, before resting her head on the thigh next to her and licking her lips. 

She’s startled by small hands on her forehead. They push her bangs out of her face and off her scorching skin, breaking her one rule to rub down her cheek and under the hollow of her eye. She knows what Sora’s looking at and feels her ears heat. Ever since it first happened, Sora has become enamored with her pink eyes. Is fascinated that Riku’s feelings for her can physically _change_ her appearance. She knows what she must look like. Sweat dripping down her forehead, Sora’s slick across her puffy lips and down her neck. She’s a complete wreck and Sora is savoring all of it. 

Sora smiles sweetly down at her, thumbs pressing soothing circles into her temples, and Riku feels her arousal tighten just from this. 

“Can you come for me?” Sora whispers it, thumb tracing along Riku’s lips. She dips it inside, pressing gently on Riku’s tongue before retreating. Sora collects the slick along Riku’s chin, brings it to her own mouth and _sucks_. 

Riku comes with a muffled groan, still tasting Sora on her tongue, the back of her throat. Knows that same taste, Sora’s taste, is on the other girl’s tongue now too. 

She bites down into Sora’s thigh, hands spasming on her ass before squeezing _hard_, her own hips rocking forward with each wave of pleasure. 

The crotch of her leggings is soaked through, figures her entire workout gear is a lost cause but past caring entirely. 

“Riku?” She hums looking up at the small girl that reduces her to _this_ so damn easily, sees that smile widen, dimple popping in and out of view.

“Riku...I think I lost that round but it sure doesn’t feel like it,” Sora starts giggling part way through, entire body shaking with it. Riku snorts, muffling her laughter in Sora’s stomach. She presses a kiss there, hands sliding up to cage her ribs before taking a knee once more. They untangle from each other, Sora returns to solid ground and Riku massages the stiffness out of her hips. Sora tries to wave her away until Riku insists, explains it’s for _her_ as much as it is for Sora. Sora ducks her head, rubbing the back of her neck, blush renewed across her cheeks. There’s a shy little smile playing across her lips when she demands to return the favor, rubbing sure hands up Riku’s arms and across her shoulders. 

They walk around the room, Riku’s arm around her waist as they gather Sora’s clothing. She helps her look presentable, as much as she _can_, hands lingering on Sora’s hips after pulling her joggers up. Sora reaches up, gently wiping Riku’s face with her discarded top before pulling it over her head. Riku chokes a little at the damp patch now emblazoned across Sora’s chest, thinks it’s probably more damning than her wet face would have been. Sora forgoes her shoes, opting to carry them instead. They head toward the door, Sora cheekily stuffing her still wet underwear in Riku’s waistband and having her hands swatted away when she tries to take them back. Sora relents, abiding the time honored rule of no take-backs. 

They’re bumping into each other playfully, shoulders, elbows, hands knocking against each other. Riku’s got her hand on the doorknob when Sora touches her jaw. She looks down, smiles at this wonder of a person next to her, and kisses her forehead. There’s an answering press of lips over her heart as they leave the room.


End file.
